


All's Fair

by Rachello344



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Victuuri - Freeform, Fluff, Hades!Victor, Hercules!J.J., Hermes!Leo, M/M, Meg!Yuri, Minor Angst, Persephone!Yuuri, hercules au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: J.J. has been trying to earn his place among the gods, but the lord of the underworld, Victor, stands in his way.  Victor's only mistake:  Sending Yuri.





	All's Fair

The monster was huge, larger than anything J.J. had ever faced.  It was impossible to beat on a good day, but J.J. was—he’d made a deal.  All he wanted to do was prove he was worthy of being a god.  He accepted challenge after challenge from the other gods—anything from delivering a tempting box to herding monster sheep—and passed each test with flying colors.  Everyone was excited to include him in the pantheon.

There was only one hold out.  Victor, the god of the dead and king of the underworld, hated J.J. for some indiscernible reason.  He’d given three tests already, while the other gods had all stopped at one.  Frustrated with his stubbornness, the other gods granted him one final test, after which he would be forced to accept the results, whatever they may be.

Of course, Victor wasn’t one to limit himself to fair play.  Yuri had been working with Victor and his husband for years after an ill-fated romance left him heartbroken and without the rights to his own soul.  Mostly his work involved gathering information or speaking to people who were about to die at the wrong time.

This was just supposed to be another job, but Yuri made one fatal mistake.  J.J. was annoying, sure, but he was also charming and genuine, kind and heroic.  He was everything Yuri wanted in his life, and he was off limits.  Turning him away was one of the hardest things he’d done.  And even after refusing him, even after being revealed as one of Victor’s helpers, J.J. traded his strength for Yuri’s safety.

So it was that Yuri was rushing through devastation, through a town barely standing, all to find the heroic idiot doing everything in his mortal power to help.  When Yuri finally found him, his breath caught.  His eyes were dark with bruises, his tunic stained with blood.  He had cuts and bruises over every visible inch of skin.

Tears pricked at Yuri’s eyes, but he hurried closer.  He could help, even if it wasn’t much.  Anything J.J. could do right now, Yuri could do, too.

As he closed the distance between them, he was in the perfect position to see it:  a single pillar collapsing, its path leading to the destruction of the only person Yuri loved.

Unthinking, he dove at him.  “J.J., look out!” he cried, shoving him hard.  J.J. landed out of harm’s way; Yuri landed directly in it.

The impact was fast and total, fatal.  Yuri could feel his life fading from him faster than he would have liked.  J.J. did not freeze when he saw him beneath the pillar.  Without considering his mortality or his lack of strength, J.J. shoved with all his might, getting his legs under him to lift.  As he put all of his strength into it, he was suddenly able to lift the pillar high above his head.

He tossed it aside, dropping to his knees.  He cradled Yuri’s head in his large, calloused hands.  Yuri smiled up at him.  He felt numb, now, which was better than he was expecting.  He was only sad that he probably wouldn’t be around to see his hero save the day.

“I don’t understand,” J.J. murmured, head bowed over Yuri.  His hands were endlessly gentle and so, so warm against his chilled flesh.

“Victor broke his promise,” Yuri told him, voice fading.  “He promised I wouldn’t get hurt.”

J.J. shook his head.  “You were safe; you were supposed to be safe.”  His eyes were closed tight, tears falling from his cheeks to Yuri’s tunic.  “Why would you do that?  Why would you—?”  His voice cut off, the sound cracking under the pressure of a word too big for the space between them.

Yuri was tired, but he refused to close his eyes.  Not yet.  He reached up, his arm shaking, until he could touch J.J.’s cheek.  “People do crazy things,” he whispered, “when they’re in love.”

J.J. leaned closer, arms shaking imperceptibly.  “I—Yuri, you know I—I,” but he couldn’t seem to find the words.  Yuri felt fondness welling up, even as everything else seemed to be fading.

“Are you always this articulate?” he teased weakly.  J.J. laughed, something tight in his posture loosening, reassured.  He cupped Yuri’s cheek, his eyes saying what his mouth couldn’t.  “Go, J.J.  You can still stop him, but you need to _go_.  You’re a hero, aren’t you?”

 “I’ll stay with him.”  Yuri couldn’t look around, but he recognized the voice as Yuuri, prince consort of the underworld.  He wondered idly when he’d showed up.  “Don’t worry.  Please, go stop my husband.  I know he’s out of line.  You’re the only one who can smack some sense into him now; he isn’t listening to me.”

J.J. hesitated, but eventually stood, strength in his stance and in his gaze.  Yuri smiled.  Even if he died, J.J. would make it.  He’d save the day, like he promised.  J.J. flew off on his Pegasus, a single backwards glance all he allowed himself.  Yuri cherished it.

“I’m sorry, Yura,” Yuuri murmured, stroking his hair back from his forehead.  “Victor was out of line.  Don’t worry, though, I won’t let him get away with this.  I’ll look after you, even when you die.”

“You should keep him on a tighter leash,” Yuri muttered.  “Also, tell him to stop interfering with mortals.  The other gods are bad enough.”  He coughed, his chest aching with each heave.  “But thank you.  Try to keep J.J. from doing anything even more stupid than usual.”

“That’s a tall order, but I promise I’ll do what I can.”  That said, they both fell silent, waiting and waiting for J.J. and for the inevitable.

He held on for as long as he could, hoping that he might live long enough to see J.J. one last time in spite of the knowledge deep in his bones.  But he was cold, and he was tired.  His every cell was weary and longing for rest.  The color faded inexorably from the world around him, and he was wrapped up in a shroud of endless, peaceful black.

 

* * *

 

When J.J. returned, Yuuri stood and shook his head.  “You’re too late, but there is still something you can do.  You can still win.”  J.J. ignored him, rushing past him to Yuri’s side.

“What does winning matter if the person I love is gone?” J.J. crumpled to the ground, clasping Yuri’s hand to his chest.

“Your challenge was to save the city without losing your precious person,” Yuuri said.  “Victor’s test was cruel, and he was cheating.  There’s still a way for you to save Yuri.  I can help you.”

“I’ll do it,” J.J. agreed, not bothering to ask for information first.  He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s hand before standing.  “What do I need to do?”

“Follow me.”  A thick dark portal opened in the space behind him, sheer black, something that seemed to absorb all light.  “I’ll take you to the Styx.  You should find Yuri still within its depths.”

“And if I find him, he’ll be okay?  He’ll live?”

“He’ll live,” Yuuri agreed.  “You might not.”

“That doesn’t matter.  As long as he lives.”  J.J. clenched his fists with determination.  “You’ll make sure your husband follows through on the deal?”

“You have my word.”  Yuuri gestured him forward.  “You’ll find your strength draining the longer you’re down there,” he explained as they stepped through the liquid shadow.  “The faster you can find his soul, the better.  It might be hard to tell him apart from the others,” he warned.

“It won’t be.”  J.J. rolled his shoulders back.  “I’ll find him.”

Yuuri smiled.  “I believe you.”

“Darling!” Victor called from ahead of them.  “Darling, I’ve finally—” He cut off, taking a betrayed step back.  “Yuuri?  What’s the meaning of this?”

“You cheated,” he told him, guiding J.J. to the bank of the river.  “I’m leveling the playing field.  If J.J. can find Yuri’s soul, he wins.  And that’s _final_.”

“But—”

“ _No_ , Victor.  Enough is enough.”  Yuuri shot J.J. a reassuring smile.  “When you’re ready.”  J.J. dove into the water, swimming fast and deep.  Yuuri turned back to scowl at Victor.  “I don’t understand you.  This boy has done everything right; he’s solved the riddles and battled the monsters, and you _still_ won’t allow him to pass.”

“I don’t like him,” Victor whined.  “He’s cocky and arrogant and _annoying_.”

“Oh, like you can talk,” Yuuri muttered.  “I love you from here to Olympus, but you’re just as bad.”

“What, Yuuri, come on, don’t—” Victor tried.  “I just don’t like him, that’s all!”

“And you killed our friend to prove it?”  Yuuri crossed his arms, scowling.  “I _like_ that mortal.  I thought we agreed to keep him around as long as he wanted to stay.  Or was I mistaken?”

“No, of course not, I wasn’t going to let him _stay_ dead!  I was going to bring him back, I swear,” Victor insisted.  Yuuri raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t you trust me?”

Yuuri heaved a sigh, looking away.  “I do, but I’m still angry.”

Victor was about to counter when, glowing with vitality and life, J.J. burst from the river, Yuri’s soul cradled in his arms.  They both gasped.  Yuuri had been sure that J.J. would die in the process, but he...  Well, he wasn’t going to need to barter with the other gods on his behalf now.  Yuuri smiled.

“Well done, J.J.  You’ve proven yourself worthy.”  Yuuri bowed.  “Congratulations on becoming a god.”

“Yuri, will this fix him?” J.J. asked, uncaring.  “If I bring this to his body, will it—will he be okay?”  His eyes turned tender when they fell to the soul sleeping in his arms.

“Yes, J.J.  If you place his soul back on his body, he will awaken.”  Yuuri summoned another portal.  “When you’re both awake, someone will send for you.  You’ll need to be properly welcomed to the pantheon, after all.”

J.J. wasn’t listening.  He walked through the portal, focused entirely on the soul in his arms.  Yuuri watched him go, chuckling.  He remembered his first days of love well.  Seeing those feelings reflected so strongly was a nice reminder.

“You’re not out of the woods yet, my love,” Yuuri said, not bothering to turn from the portal yet.  “I’m disappointed in your behavior of late.”

Victor sidled up behind him, pressing against his back.  “Darling, you know I wasn’t going to let our little mortal _stay_ dead.  I like him, too, you know.”

“I know.  I’m still mad at you, though,” he said.  “Maybe I’ll go back home early.  I’m sure Phichit would be happy to see me ahead of schedule, and he doesn’t drive me crazy.”

“What?  Yuuri, no, it’s not spring yet!”  Victor tightened his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“I suppose you’re right.  I’m going to be sleeping with Makkachin until spring, then.”  Yuuri smirked.  “He never disappoints me.  He’s a good boy.”

“You’re going to sleep in the entryway?” Victor asked.  “You’re that mad at me?”

“I am that mad, but I’m not going to be in the entryway.  Makkachin will be sleeping in _my_ bed.  You can sleep in the entryway for all I care.”  Yuuri chuckled as Victor whined and pouted and bargained, leaning back into his embrace.

A sense of rightness fell over him, settling his nerves and relaxing him further.  The missing soul was in its body once more.  He closed his eyes and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Yuri _felt_.  His hands, feet, arms, legs, chest, back, neck, face.  His heart was beating in his chest, pumping warmth and sensation through every vein.  His lungs filled with air.  His nose wrinkled, and he struggled to open his eyes.  But there were hands on him, big and strong and warm, holding him up, supporting his weight.

When his eyes fluttered open, J.J.’s smile was wide enough to swallow the sun.  Yuri’s breath caught in his throat.  But he—he remembered…  The tendrils of a dream seemed to slip from his grasp.  Still, there was only one way for him to be alive even after dying.

“J.J.,” he breathed, all affection and relief.  “You didn’t have to—”  He could feel a hand closed around his wrist, arms cradling him close, but they were no more than memories, phantom sensations from a dream barely remembered.  J.J.’s real arms were curled around him, propping him up.

J.J. cupped his cheek with his free hand, expression dopey and soft.  “People do crazy things when they’re in love.”

Yuri laughed, utilizing his newfound strength to tug J.J. down and into an ecstatic kiss.  “You stole my best line,” he said into his mouth.  J.J. silenced him with another kiss, huddled over him.  His arms were tight around his back, protective and powerful.

When they broke apart, J.J.’s head dropped to Yuri’s shoulder; his grip was still desperate and bordering on too much.  It was perfect.  “I thought—I thought I’d never see you again,” J.J. mumbled.

Yuri laughed, cupping the back of his head and running his fingers through his hair.  “You can’t get rid of me that easy, Wonderboy.”  He gave a little tug to his hair until J.J. lifted his head.  He was crying again, the big softie.  “You’re stuck with me now.”

“Good,” he mumbled, his lower lip wobbling a little.  “I don’t want you to—I want to keep you, Yuri.  I love you.”

“I love you, too, you big dope.”  He leaned in to kiss him again, relishing the feel of it, the knowledge that he _could_ , that he was _allowed_.  Before he could get caught up in it, he pulled back and pushed at J.J.’s chest.  “Now, let me up.  I want to make sure my legs still work.”

“Hey, Jean-Jacques Leroy and friend!” a voice called from the sky.  When they looked up, a tan man with a wide grin and winged sandals flew down to meet them.  Yuri was glad he stopped kissing J.J. when he did.  “I _told_ you you’d make it!”  He slapped J.J. on the back hard enough to knock him off balance.  “And you!  I never expected you’d actually sacrifice yourself for another man!  Talk about a plot twist,” he said with a delighted laugh.  “Oh, but I’m being rude!  Yuri, I’m Leo, messenger of the gods.  You both have an appointment on Mount Olympus.”

J.J. seemed at ease, so Yuri followed suit, leaning into the arm he looped around his waist.  It was a little weird that he knew so much about him, but he supposed that was typical of the gods.  “Lead the way,” J.J. said.

Mount Olympus was too much for Yuri’s mortal eyes to comprehend.  It was too large, too grand, too _everything_.  He focused his eyes on the ground or on J.J.  Sometimes he risked looking at Leo.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy,” a voice boomed from on high, “congratulations on finally taking your place among the gods.”  Applause sounded from somewhere.  J.J. tightened his arm around Yuri’s waist.  Yuri tried not to think too hard about whose voice he was hearing.

“Before I accept,” J.J. said, as if he wasn’t suggesting he’d turn away his lifelong dream, “I have a request.  I…  Allow Yuri to join me in the pantheon.  I won’t leave him.”

“J.J.,” Yuri protested softly, “What are you saying?  Of course you’ll accept.  This is everything you’ve ever wanted!”

“No.  Everything I want includes you, Yuri.  I won’t do this without you.  Either we both become gods, or I return to my mortality.”  J.J.’s eyes were earnest and his expression was harder to look at than Olympus.  Yuri’s eyes grew hot.

A familiar laugh sounded from somewhere to their right.  “So dramatic,” Yuuri teased.  “There’s no need for an ultimatum, J.J.  I’ve already petitioned for Yuri to be granted a place here.  He showed great courage and loyalty when he saved your life.  It was a selfless act of true love, one worthy of guaranteeing the lovers not be separated.”

“What?” Yuri asked, head shooting up despite the assault of _too much_ against his eyes.  “You mean I—?”

Yuuri held out a goblet, pressing it into his hands.  “If you wish to become a god, you need only drink this.”  He smiled.  “It’s up to you, but I think this is what you want.”

Yuri held the goblet, heavier than he was expecting, and glanced up at J.J.  He was trying to keep his face blank, but his thoughts were as obvious as ever, the big sap.  Yuri grinned and knocked it back, drinking every last drop.

A liquid heat rushed down his throat, spreading outward from his core until he felt like he was glowing.  The goblet was taken from his hands, and J.J. closed the distance between them, drawing him into a searing kiss.

Yuri could hear cheering and wolf whistles, but none of that mattered.  All that mattered was J.J. and the warmth between them.  The future was filled with endless promise and the chance for countless adventures with the one he loved.

Yuri felt _bright_.


End file.
